SWM omoide!
by Haruka Aya
Summary: During an inter-school camping event, Kurotaki Haruka and her friends come across an abandoned lab. There, they found robotic beings born from a program called "vocaloid". Along their journey: adventures, friendship and love will nurture alongside them.
1. Happy you came, Happy it began

**-Kurotaki Haruka POV-**

Kurotaki Haruka, 15 years old of age. Junior highschool student at  
Setsunaho High (red section), a few meters away from Akihabara.  
Height: 5.6 Weight: 48kg  
Born on the 21st of August.

I woke up earlier than usual today to greet the dawn of a new morning.  
Last monday, my school was given a priviledge to join the inter-school camping event, and students who were interested in it, were allowed to attend, and those who are not interested, can stay at home and do whatever they want for the rest of the school year. As for me, I decided to pitch in the fun.  
It seemed like fun, so why not?  
Fortunately, today was the assigned day of the camping event.

I was just so thrilled.

I went down to the kitchen as fast as I could to prepare breakfast.  
However, my big brother Kazuma, got there even before I woke up. He had work to do today, as well as driving me to the assembly place.  
"Kazuma-nii, Are you having just bread and coffee again today?" I asked worriedly.  
"Haruka, It's fine, really. Just go prepare breakfast for you and Takuma" He replied. Though I still felt worried since he won't eat anything other than bread with coffee.  
"If you say so..." I said after a big sigh.

I went in the kitchen and started cooking as soon as possible. Unlike Kazuma-nii, My little brother Takuma eats like a pig.

after around... 6 minutes, My home-made curry was done!

Just when I finished setting up the table and placing down the food, Takuma got down of the wooden stairs, his left hand scratching the back of his head and his right hand rubbing his eye. Although already 5 years old, Takuma acts even more childish.  
"Takuma, come over here and eat your breakfast, I have to go to the camping event soon!" I yelled at his obviously sleepy face.

He ran to me and glomped on my leg, saying "don'go, nee-san!"  
"Oh, but why not?" I asked him as he wouldn't let go of me.  
"Nobody's gunna watch moofies* with me! and nobody's gunna tuck me to bed! and I dunn wanna be alone hewe**! and Kauma-nii*** san's cooking tastes baaaaaaaaaad!" He whined.  
(*= movies) (**= here) (***= Kazuma-nii)

"Don't worry, I'll leave some food for you, okay?" I said while patting on his tiny head.

We all took our time eating at the table and talking all through our meal. Takuma was obviously just shoving all the food down his throat, like the little pig he is.  
So on and so forth, We ended up rushing ourselves when we lost track of the time. Fortunately, I was able to arrive at the assembly place right on schedule, thanks to Kazuma-nii's drunk-style driving.

To my surprise, few very unfamiliar people were sitting at the bench at the assembly place, All from different schools. Apparently, I was able to spot my close friend, Suzume Yuuna, being chased by security guards for picking flowers where it is restricted to.

I ran to her and shouted aloud, "Yuuna! sheesh, am I glad to see you here!". Just as she looked my way, She quickly ran and glomped onto me.

As we all waited for a few 3 minutes, everyone was gathered.

Few moments later, A guard led us to an area that has been preserved and perfect for a 3-week camping event where there were large meadows, clean rivers, a captivating beach, and a wonderful breeze.

The area was called "Shizumasa northern woods".

The girls were assigned to set up their tents on the near-left side of the riverbank, as the boys were assigned at the right. My tent was kind of too big for me, but It couldn't be helped.  
I'd like to share but everyone already had tents.

11:38 AM

Everyone else had something to do. Some boys were playing with a soccer ball on the riverbank, Some boys were wandering around the area. Some girls were talking about something, Some girls were taking pictures, Yuuna was chasing a butterfly...

I was practically the only one who had nothing to do. I eventually felt sleepy and took a nap inside my tent, leaving the entrance of the tent open for the breeze to enter.

What a wonderful breeze it was...

...  
**-Hokuto Akari POV-**

Hokuto Akari, 16 years old. Junior highschool student at Setsunaho High (blue section). Height: 5.9 Weight: 54kg  
Born on the 1st of january.

Woke up in a really tired mood today. Our school was given the chance to join the inter-school camping event, which I didn't really want to attend.

But I didn't seem to have anything better to do.  
So I decided to go.

I left early, hoping I don't disturb my grandma and my cousins as they were sleeping. Since the assembly place was very nearby my neighborhood and we didn't have a car, I took my time walking towards the assembly place.

I was used to hard work and all, so this is no big deal for me.

I stood on the sidewalk of the street a few blocks away from my house, waiting for the traffic lights to allow me to cross the street. There was a drastically heavy traffic that day.  
As I stood on the sidewalk, I looked at the white car that was the closest to me. I was able to take a good look at the people inside. A guy around 19 or 20 was driving the car, A little boy that was probably in kindergarten sitting in the front seat, and a really cute girl on the back seat who seemed like she was yelling at the traffic light.

Somehow, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. A few seconds later, The light turned red and I was able to cross the street. Even if I wasn't looking, I had the feeling the girl on the backseat of the white car was also looking at me cross the street.  
As I reached the other side of the road, The white car speeded up as fast as it could, as if the driver was drunk. I laughed a bit and began to walk towards the assembly place again.

Just a few minutes later,  
I hadn't realized that I already reached the assembly place.

Unfortunately, I was two minutes late and got scolded a bit by the teachers in charge.

We all started walking to a place called "Shizumasa northern woods" where our 3-week camping event will be held. I got tired after walking a lot, So I quickly set up my tent and sat inside.  
To my surprise, I spotted the girl I saw a little while ago.

I didn't think I'd see her here. Suddenly, I saw a girl chasing a butterfly like a little kid. "umm... excuse me, what exactly are you doing?" I asked her with a confused face.  
"I'm... Chasing a butterfly!" She replied, just like a kid.  
"I can see that... But, umm... Why are you doing that?" I asked, trying to have a conversation with the childish girl.

"Because I'll give the butterfly to Haruka-san!" She said as she jumped up and down.  
"Haruka-san? who is that? your boyfriend..?" I kept asking.  
"No No No! Haruka-san is that really really cute and awesome girl over there, see? she's sleeping in her tent! She's my best friend." She shouted, looking proud and mad at the same time.

I was lucky, I actually got to know that girl's name. "Haruka". It means "Far away" and "distant". It sounded like a name of a girl who's hard to get.  
"I'm Hokuto Akari. Nice to meet you... Do you think you can introduce me to your friend some time?" I said, while emitting a slight blush.

"eeeh? Haruka-pyon? sure thing! By the way, I'm Suzume Yuuna! Haruka-pyon calls me Yuuna-pyon but you can call me whatever you want." She told me, obviously very innocent.  
"Okay then, Suzume-san" I smiled at her.

"Oh yeah! Akari-kun, Haruka-pyon's full name is Kurotaki Haruka! She may seem really boyish and cold at first, but she's a really really nice person once you get to know her... and you should call her 'Kurotaki-san' for now~" She exclaimed.  
I was beginning to think that this 'Kurotaki Haruka' person is very interesting.

I thanked Yuuna and went back inside my tent. Before taking a nap, I snickered. 


	2. Happy you came, Happy it began part 2

**-Hokuto Akari POV-**

I woke up from my nap, hearing noises just outside my tent. As I went out to check what was going on, I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I opened my eyes, seeing a bonfire near the riverbank where everyone was gathered.  
I went to join the group as they all sat beside the fire.

Suddenly, A teacher approached us and exclaimed:  
"Students, please pay attention. This inter-school camping event, no matter what school, is a CAMPING EVENT. You must all group yourselves into pairs and work together to find food, water, fruits, and anything you may find useful. I will now announce the assigned pairs."

I was excited, proud that I have been raised as a hard-working boy by my grandmother.

I waited and waited for my name to be called out by the teacher and assigned to be someone's partner. To my surprise, The teacher said: "Hokuto Akari and Kurotaki Haruka from Setsunaho High. Assigned to scout for fruits."  
I glanced at my partner, who was surprisingly just beside me.  
"Excuse me, Sensei. I have an objection. Please reassign me with a more responsible and tough-looking partner." She demanded at the teacher, who was obviously quite afraid of Haruka.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry... Kurotaki-san, Orders are orders. Please accept it!" The teacher tried to fight back.  
I stood up for myself and said:  
"Excuse me, Kurotaki-san. Just so you know, I am quite responsible and tough. Please don't underestimate me." While giving off a sincere smile.  
She sighed and said "well, let's get going!"

I almost felt like 'fate' led me to be her partner.

We walked along the forest, in search for fruits. Haruka was very quiet all the way. I tried to start a conversation, just like I always do. "Ummm... hey, Kurotaki-san. We're in the same highschool but how come I never heard of you?" I started at that topic.  
"Shut up and look for some fruits." She bluntly replied.  
Somehow her attitude is quite staggering and strong.

Suddenly, Haruka stopped walking as soon as she saw a tree full of apples. She goes up to get them, luckily she was wearing shorts. "Shouldn't I be the one doing that?" I insisted. "Catch the apples once I toss them to you" She exclaimed.  
I nodded. She started picking apples very wisely, carefully searching for signs of rot or decay and parasites.  
As I was waiting for her to toss the apples, I couldn't help but think I've never met a girl like her. "Catch!" She yelled. I stretched out my arms and caught the first apple.  
One after another, She tossed apples at me. Unfortunately, We only managed to get five very delicious apples.

"Let's go look for more..." She suggested.  
"Hokuto Akari" I suddenly said.  
"huh?"  
"My name is Hokuto Akari."  
"oh... Kurotaki Haruka. Nice to meet you, Hokuto. and uhh... sorry about earlier..." She felt embarassed and apologized very sincerely.  
"That was nothing" I insisted.

We went further in the forest to scout for more fruits. As I was spacing out, I managed to spot a banana tree. "Kurotaki-san, There's a banana tree over there!" I informed to her.  
We both ran to the tree and started picking some out.

after filling up a backpack of fruits, We took our time getting back to the campsite. 

**...**

-Kurotaki Haruka POV-

Right after picking a bag full of fruits, We headed back to the campsite. Just as we got back, The teacher ironically informed us that a truck filled with canned goods and food had arrived.  
It seems to be a donation from one of the participating schools.  
Before anything, I actually found Hokuto to be somewhat of a nice guy.

I ate cup noodles under the tree beside the riverbank along with Yuuna.  
"Hey, Haruka-pyon! I met a really interesting person today named Hideki Ran-kun." She shared with me. "He was tall, and vain, and really weird! but he kept rolling and tripping over rocks and he's afraid of the wild!"

I chuckled a little.  
"Haruka-pyon, Who did you get to meet today?" She asked, as inquisitive as she is.  
"I met... A very interesting person today... named Hokuto Akari." I replied.

"eeeeh? Akari-kun? How was he?" Her continuos questions.

"I told you, he was interesting." I said bluntly.

Suddenly, Yuuna was looking somewhere else. I asked her what's wrong, Then I noticed she was looking at a firefly near her tent.  
I snickered.

"Go get 'em, Yuuna." I said while laughing.

"EEEH? b-but... Will Haruka-Pyon be alright here eating alone?" She asked with a worried expression.  
"Of course" I told her.

She giggled a bit and ran off to catch the firefly, just like a little kid.

Just as I finished eating my cup noodles, Hokuto Akari appeared beside me.  
"Do you need something from me?" I asked.

"nah. Just thought I was the only one who liked sitting under a tree. Guess we're seriously alike, huh?" he explained.

"I prefer climbing trees" I said while laughing.

Before I knew it, I was just staring at Hokuto's eyes. Just as he was staring at mine. Unconciously, Our faces were moving closer and closer to each other.  
I guess I was out of my mind at the time.  
Just a few inches away, I think it would have been a high possibility that we were going to kiss.

Until Yuuna yelled "Haruka-pyon! I caught the firefly! look here!"

I flinched and looked away from Hokuto, feeling embarassed and blushing.  
Suddenly, Hokuto stood up and went to his tent. I sighed of great relief. Yuuna approached me and said "Haruka-pyon? What happened? you're as red as a tomato!" She joked.  
"O-Oh, shut up, Yuuna." I was irritated.  
"Akari-kun was here! What happened? What happened? tell me!" She yelled.

I stood up while my right hand was covering y mouth, and ran towards my tent.

I just lied down inside my tent, Hoping to forget what almost happened. "Was I out of my mind?" I complained in my head.  
I took a peek outside my tent and saw Hokuto washing his face on the river.

His eyes met mine, and I quickly hid inside my tent.

"Ba-thump! Ba-thump! Ba-thump!"

My heart was beating so terribly fast. I felt my face warm up.  
I tried to shove it off my shoulders.

"GRRRR! forget it! I'm going to sleep!" I yelled inside my tent, although not knowing some people heard me.  
I lied down and closed my eyes.

Surprisingly, without knowing it, I was fast asleep...

A very peaceful sleep...


	3. Happy you came, Happy it began part 3

**-Kurotaki Haruka POV-**

The next morning, I felt like I forgot something.  
Yes, I have a bad habit of occasionally forgetting things after a while.  
As I got out of my tent, I saw Yuuna running around, trying to catch a  
butterfly. I snickered.  
Yuuna was just so innocent,  
I couldn't help it.

Suddenly, Some girl approached me. I've never seen her before,  
Hence, she must come from a different school.

"Hey! Hey! wanna play with me?" She asked.

I almost thought I saw a second Yuuna. But no.  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! play with me! Are you deaf? Listen!  
Play with me! play with me! play with me!" This girl was just plain ANNOYING.

"umm... Don't you have anything better to do?" I tried to shake her off.

"nope!" she said. "You're so pretty! Can you play with me?"

I sighed, thinking I got myself involved with another idiot.  
"Sorry. I don't think I really like you." I said it as blunt as possible.  
"hmph! You're a meanie!" she nagged as she gave me a cold-yet-childish look.

"Well. at least I'm not annoying." I replied with a cold attitude.

"I'm gunna tell on you!" She whined again. "To who?" I asked.  
She paused for a while.  
Then she looked up at me with innocent eyes.  
"I... I don't know..." She said very innocently and somewhat pitifully.  
I laughed my heart out, Thinking: "yeah, I did get involved with another idiot!"

I laughed so hard, tears were coming out of my eyes.  
"Aha...Hahaha... Okay, I take it back, I kind of like you. What's your name?" I asked while still laughing a bit.  
"Yukiko! Yamato Yukiko! What's yours?" She excitedly spoke.

"I'm... Kurotaki... Kurotaki Haruka. Call me anything you want." I said that, but I ended up regretting when she said:  
"anything? alright then, I'll call you meanie! nice to meet you, meanie!"  
She annoyingly replied.

I felt like I just wanted to break her tiny neck.

Right after Yamato Yukiko left to eat barbecue, Yuuna glomped on me.  
"Haruka-pyon! A mosquito bit me!" She sobbed.  
She showed me her thumb, which was turning red. I was surprised.

I went in my tent, and came out bringing a first aid kit.  
As I tended to her with an alcohol and some cream for mosquito bites,  
Everyone else was starting to cook some good-old outdoor barbecue.

I sighed, missing my family.

"Haruka-pyon, How's Shiratama?" She randomly asks.  
Shiratama is the white cat that I own. Yuuna frequently visits  
my home all for Shiratama and some snacks.

"Shiratama's getting fat" I replied while still applying cream on her mosquito bite.

Yuuna was spacing out, waiting for me to finish treating her.  
"All done!" I said. She glanced at her thumb, seeing it was wrapped in a green bandage with flower printings.  
"wah! Haruka-pyon! this is so cute! Thank you so much."

We both headed towards the wooden table where everyone else was gathered. Yuuna was eating A LOT of barbecue and noodles. Somehow, I remembered Takuma, who also eats like a pig.  
I wondered how he was doing.

I began eating my noodles. "Itadakimasu!"

For some reason, I just kept quiet as I was eating. I felt extremely uncomfortable.

I stood up, as I was holding my food. Slowly walking towards the tree near the riverbank. Just like yesterday, I ate my noodles under the tree.

Somehow, I felt like I remember only a few things about yesterday, and I wondered what. Also, I keep having this feeling that I'm having a deja' vu.  
I felt awkward.

Yuuna was still happily shoving every food she sees down her throat.  
I suddenly thought to myself:  
"Who was I... Every yesterday of my life..."

I remembered the time when I was just 12 years old,  
Takuma being two years old, and Kazuma-nii being 16 years old.  
Our mother committed suicide after they divorced  
with our father.

Ever since then, I've been frequently forgetting 'yesterday'.

I then recalled my big brother calling me "Kinou" when I was still 13.  
But that has ceased since then.

Out of the blue, Yuuna popped up in front of me.  
I was startled.  
"Yuuna! Don't just suddenly pop out like that!" I yelled.  
"Haruka-pyon, I ate too much..." She whined.  
Obviously, I laughed and snickered.  
"Yuuna, don't you always?" I snickered again.

Another topic popped up in my mind.  
Whenever Yuuna is around, I seem to forget what I was  
previously worrying about.

I finished eating, just in time when The teacher had  
another announcement.

"My name is Mizuguchi Ruko. I'm currently a teacher at Sonokka  
Highschool, and I was assigned to advise and manage this event.  
Since this event was only distributed to junior highschoolers,  
I hope none of you are disobedient bastards." The teacher said.  
I snickered before he continued.

"Sad news for all, This camping event's agenda has been changed.  
Not is it a 3-week event, but changed into a 1-week event. There have been  
news that either a storm is targetted to this direction, or  
there has been a recent investigation taking place in this area."

I was surprised, feeling disappointed and relieved.

Everyone was silent right after. Nobody muttered a word.

Before we knew it, The past few days flew by all to quick.  
too quick to be written in a story! Even I was startled.

**...**

-Suzume Yuuna POV-

The past few days were soooo boring!  
It was the same routine everyday. The only thing that kept me  
going was because Haruka-pyon was with me. I was really happy  
as long as she was there.

But even Haruka-pyon seemed like she was bored.

Tomorrow is the last day of the camping event,  
and I still couldn't get to have fun with Haruka-pyon and  
meet new friends, other than Hokuto Akari-pyon.

On top of that, When the camping event ends, I'd  
have to wait for 3 more months until school starts again, and  
I'll be able to see Haruka-pyon again.

I was really upset.

12:45 NN

"Yuuna? what's with the sad face?" Haruka-pyon approached.

"Haruka-pyon, I'm bored!" I whined.

"Yuuna, since tomorrow is the last day, why don't  
we go walking around the whole area and have fun, huh?"  
Haruka-pyon kindly suggested.

My eyes started to sparkle to Haruka's concern for me.

"Right!" I replied.

A few hours later,  
Haruka-pyon was assigned to look for lumber and twigs  
along with a girl named Yamato Yukiko.

I felt extremely bored, not having Haruka-pyon around.

"HARUKA-PYON! WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted out loud.

But a few seconds later, Ruko-sensei scolded me for disturbing the others.  
I sobbed, having nothing to do but wait for Haruka-pyon.

Suddenly, I saw Akari-pyon throwing rocks from the other  
side of the river.  
I tried it out.  
But just when I threw a rock into the river, it bounced too far and hit  
Akari-pyon's foot. I gasped and panicked.

Luckily, Haruka-pyon was back.  
She was amazingly one of the few who is awesome at treating  
wounds.

"Haruka-pyon! Akari-pyon is hurt! heeeeelp!" I panicked.

Haruka-pyon was startled and quickly ran in her tent to grab some  
first aid kits.

I sat beside Haruka-pyon and Akari-pyon  
under the tree beside the riverbank.

"Im sooooo sorry, Akari-pyon!" I sobbed while apologizing.

"I already said it's alright for the 18th time!" He replied to me.

Haruka-pyon was just quietly treating Akari-pyon without  
muttering a single word.

I sat there in front of them, and suddenly spouted out  
what was in my mind at the moment.  
"Haruka-pyon and Akari-pyon look perfect as a couple!"

Haruka-pyon flinched and covered her face with her hair,  
Akari-pyon was looking away from Haruka-pyon.

I was wondering what happened between these two.

But there are things Haruka-pyon can and can't tell me.  
So I shoved it all off my shoulders and flew to another topic.

"Akari-pyon, me and Haruka-pyon are going to venture the  
whole Shizumasa northern woods tomorrow, since it will be the last day!  
Do you want to come with us? It'd be more than okay!" I suggested.

Akari-pyon glanced at me and said "well, uhh... If it's not  
much of a bother, Sure! I'd love to..." He shyly replied.

"umm... Kurotaki-san, Do you mind?" Akari-pyon asked Haruka-pyon.

"oh, not at all. As long as you don't slow us down or anything."  
Haruka-pyon coldly, yet innocently, replied.

I got a strange feeling I was a third-wheel between these two.

"Yuuna, I'm done treating him. Let's go play with my laptop  
inside my tent, okay?" Haruka-pyon said.

"Okay!" We both went inside her tent,  
leaving Akari-pyon under the tree.

All I could think about then, was that Haruka-pyon  
really is the best! People just misunderstand her... But I'm lucky  
to have been Haruka-pyon's awesome bestfriend.

And I'll do anything to make her happy.

Even if it means setting her up with Akari-pyon. 


End file.
